New Begginings
by ambora0613
Summary: Seven months after Graves left, Dru begins to find her way back to happiness with new friends and possibly a new relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is the first thing I've ever written. I'm not a writer, but after reading this series and finding this great website, I just had to submit this story. I hope you guys love it. Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Strange Angels.**

I woke up with the lights glaring at me from the closet. I shot straight up in bed. What the hell? Someone was in my closet. I heard clothes hangers screeching across the rail and a couple of drawers opening and shutting. I reached under my pillow to get the gun that I always kept there. Now that I had no one sleeping in my room with me, I needed all the extra protection I could get. I looked up quickly to my door. All the locks were still in place. How the hell did someone get in my room then?

Christophe? No it couldn't be him. He hasn't come through my window since Graves had left over seven months ago. He doesn't even talk to me other than at council meetings or when he's yelling at me during sparring lessons. Geese, I had told him I wasn't ready to decide if he could have a shot at a dating me, but that didn't mean ignore me. Then again, he had said he would never push me, and I'm not about to push back. Not yet at least. But the way he acts around me now confuses the hell out of me. He doesn't act like my Christophe anymore. I'm not even sure if he is interested in me anymore. Hell, I'm still not sure if I even wanted him to be interested. These past few months have been sort of peaceful without dealing with the whole Graves and Christophe issue.

Graves, now there's something I didn't need to think about. Not one single word from him since he left, not to me directly at least. He still kept in touch with Dibs and Shanks, but he has not once ever asked or said anything about me. He always asked if everyone was safe and ok and if there had been any attacks on the schola, but never anything directly about me.

There hasn't been one single attack since the death of Sergei. And forget about me going out on a mission with everyone else. When I begged and pleaded with Christophe to let me and assured him I could handle it, he had said "Not a chance, you are not allowed to go on a mission until your entire training is complete and even then there will be no promises. We are going to keep you safe at all costs. We won't risk it." And of course the entire council agreed. What was up with that? I'm supposed to be the head of the council, and what I say goes right? But I didn't push it any further. I had vowed I would never use my authority just to get what I wanted. I would never become what Anna was, a selfish dictator. Especially since I respected my council too much, and I knew they were right. I definitely needed to finish my training. I couldn't always rely on Anna's memory skills.

Just then a shiver ran all over my body. Damn it's cold in here. I realized that I'm feeling cold air coming in through the window. I looked over to see that the window is jarred all the way open. I didn't taste any danger candy, but the last few times I was under attack it hadn't always warned me in time or wasn't as strong as it should be. The wards were still there too which should've kept anything that meant to harm me out. I edged my way out of the bed trying not to make a sound and headed over to stand behind the nook of the closet door. I clicked the safety off the gun as silently as possible. There's no way it was Christophe, but he's the only one that ever came through my window. If it was him, why the hell was he in my closet?

Just as soon as I clicked off the safety, the person in my closet stopped shuffling the clothes hangers. "Dru...Are you up?" Nat said with scared shitless shake in her voice. I must have just scared her as much as she scared me.

"Jesus Nat! You scared the hell out of me!"

I didn't realize I will still standing in attack mode until she said "Um Dru, are you going to put the gun away before I come out or are you still planning on shooting me for waking you up?"

I gave out a short chuckle. "Oh. Sorry. So what's up and why did you sneak into my room through the window?" She smirked.

"Duh Dru, we are going to sneak out and do a little shopping for tonight. I was about to wake you as soon as I got your clothes ready."

Ugh shopping. I have had enough shopping last summer to last me the rest of my life. I had promised myself that I would let Nat take me shopping without complaint if I lived to ever see her again. That was right before I killed Sergei. And since I did survive and found myself back in the safety of the schola, I owned up to the promise. She was totally shocked beyond belief the first time we went when I didn't complain at all. Not one peep came out of me. She took me everywhere; Saks Fifth Avenue, Dolce and Gabanna, Bloomingdales, Barneys, and Nordstrom. But my favorites were at Betsy Johnson and True Religion.

After we hit just about every store there was in New York, we jetted off to Paris and Milan. I couldn't decide who was more thrilled, Nathalie or Benjamin. They were both still in shock that I wasn't complaining and actually enjoying the shopping that. Neither one of them would stop suggesting new stores to visit until we were all exhausted. We must have spent an entire month in Europe just shopping. The only reason we came back was because school was about to start back and Christophe wouldn't stop complaining about not being in the protection of the schola grounds. I mean come on, we had taken twenty extra guards besides my own personal four plus Christophe and we hadn't even come close to an attack.

When we got back to the schola I had so many new clothes, shoes, and handbags that they had to convert the room next to mine into one gigantic closet. I couldn't believe how much we had gotten, how much _I_ had gotten. And now that she was suggesting another shopping trip I couldn't help but say "Shopping? Really, don't I have enough already?"

Nat frowned. "So I guess the pod has left the building and your back to the old you?"

I quickly recovered myself with a cheerful smile. I am not about to upset my best friend over something so trivial. "No, it's just, what's so special about tonight that we need to go out and get something new?"

She perked up and started bouncing up and down like a little puppy. "Because it's New Year's Eve. Did you forget about the party we were having in your room tonight? The whole gang is going to be here. And since it's a holiday party we need to get something extra special."

I sighed, ugh I had forgotten its New Year's Eve and I stupidly agreed to have this party in my room. Everyone kept arguing that even though Nat was the only other one that had a private room, mine was obviously the better choice since I have the bigger room and nicer furniture. When they converted the room next to mine into my new closet they had actually extended the adjoining wall back further into the other room giving me more space to add an entire living area in my original room. I argued furiously because I hated the extra special treatment, but as always no one would have it my way. "A svetocha deserves the best, so you will have the best." I quit arguing with them, especially since my little inner circle of friends got so excited to have their own private hang out spot. All the boys have to share dorm rooms and common areas with everyone else. Fights break out constantly because there aren't enough TVs and video games to keep everyone occupied.

They brought in the most comfortable U-shaped sectional sofa I've ever sat in. It's dark grey with microfiber suede material and could sit at least ten people. On the left side of the sectional, instead of the traditional love seat, it had a chaise which was hands down my spot to lie on and everyone knew it. Since my room was now the hang out spot, I had an 80" LED flat screen TV installed for the boys. Supposedly it was also a smart TV, whatever that means, and they were so stoked about it. I also made sure that every gaming console was available for them along with all the games they could ever wish for. It was nice having them always in my room with me. It kept my mind off of Graves and Christophe and everything off else that had happened.

"So do we have everything we need for the party?" I asked, and by everything, I meant my good friend Mr. Jim Beam and coke. If we were going to have an actual party then I was going to actually have a good time or at least pretend to.

Her mouth quirked up into a small smile "No we don't actually, that's the reason we are sneaking out so that we can sneak Mr. Beam back in."

So that's why she nearly scared me to death. We haven't snuck out like this in ages. "OK then what the hell are we waiting for? Toss me my clothes." She handed me my favorite pair of True Religion jeans along with my Betsy Johnson military style black leather jacket and a black sleeveless cow neck sweater. I grabbed some socks and slipped on my military boots. Now that I'm fully bloomed, the jump from my three story bedroom window was as easy and graceful as a cat leaping down from a tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is the first thing I've ever written. I'm not a writer, but after reading this series and finding this great website, I just had to submit this story. I hope you guys love it. Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Strange Angels.**

We made our way down the busy streets of New York. Since this was just a casual party, we decided to find something in Nordstrom instead of the higher couture shops. We were looking for something that said we know how to let loose but we are still going to look drop dead gorgeous and sexy while we do it. I came across this beautiful electric blue, shear lace, long sleeve shirt. Instead of a curve that you would normally find in a crew neck, the neckline comes straight across. I figured I'd pair it with a black camisole underneath; or if I decided to get really daring, I'd find a not so revealing bra and show off a little skin. I even spotted the perfect suede Gucci platform peep toe shoes in the exact same shade of blue as the shirt. Nat was going to die when she sees what I picked. Speaking of Nat, where the hell was she? "Nat!"

Nat called across the department "Over here in the lingerie department!"

Oh my God, no she's not. "Nat is this the something special you are buying for tonight?" I said it with a little too much sarcasm in my voice. I guess it was because as soon as I said it her face got bright red. "No Nat you're not serious are you? So tonight is the night huh?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Yeah I think so. Bobby has no idea though. I want to make it a surprise for after the party. Help me pick out something, K?" We walked through the whole department grabbing everything that looks a bit more naughty than nice. I picked up a few things for myself too just to try on, mostly bra and panty combos more than actual lingerie. We took adjoining dressing rooms swapping things back and forth. We are almost the same size so if we really liked something we can just go back and get the correct size when we leave the dressing room.

I asked her "So how many is coming tonight?" I knew Dibs and Shanks will be there but I'm not sure if she invited anyone else.

She replied "Besides us, there are five more that I know of for sure, Dibs, Bobby, Carter, Mason, and Austin." Carter, Mason, and Austin are all wolfen that Christophe had brought into my sparring lessons along with Shanks. I still couldn't spar with djamphir because if I bleed it's damn well intoxicating to them. Shanks and I quickly became good friends with the trio and would always invite them to hang out with us back in my room.

"Um, I think Zeke maybe coming too but that's only if Brayden, Jaxon, and Eli are coming with him. He wasn't sure if they already had plans and he doesn't want to be the only djamphir at the party." Oh great Zeke might be coming. Zeke is the guy that I had promised to get coffee with before Christophe came back and had his trial. We never got around to having that coffee because soon after all hell had broken loose.

I had met him again the first day back to school after my trip to Europe. I had decided to make some use out of my new wardrobe. I wore a chartreuse silk blouse with a deep v-neck that complimented my new bust line and paired it with skinny jeans from along with a pair of black diamond cut top-line Valentino peep toe stilettoes with crystallized lattice fabric. I was killing it, in a good way of course, and was starting to get a lot more attention than I was used to. I was getting used to actually dressing the part of svetocha, but you could still find me lounging around in my basic black tees and Target jeans.

When I was standing in line in the cafeteria getting breakfast, I heard a voice behind me saying "So about that coffee date you promised me." I turned around to see a grinning Zeke. I smiled back and said "Well does now work for you?" Of course he didn't say no. At first, I welcomed the friendship thinking I needed to make more friends and get to know more people outside of my circle, especially since I would be required to select a new guard pretty soon. He introduced me to his friends Brayden, Jaxon, and Eli: and I have to admit after a while I liked them more than Zeke because he started showing signs of wanting more than friendship. I just didn't want to deal with that. I tried everything to show him I wasn't interested but he still followed me around like a lost puppy.

"Oh you invited Zeke and the guys too? When is he going to let us know? We have to make sure we have enough snacks. You know how the guys are with food." I asked.

"He's supposed to call soon and let us know. So are you going to let him kiss you at midnight tonight?" she asked with too much laughter in her voice.

"NO! Not if I have anything to do with it. I'm not planning on kissing anyone tonight." I was not about to give Zeke any sign of affection in that sense.

"You sure about that Dru? I think if a certain blue eyed guy wanted to kiss you tonight you would let him." I rolled my eyes at her even though we had a dressing stall separating us. "Don't roll your eyes at me Dru. I know you are going to. And don't think I don't notice the way you stare at him when he's not looking and the way he stares back at you when you're looking."

My heart leaped when she said that. "He does?"

"Uh duh Dru, that boy is totally and madly in love with you. And I know you, I think you miss him more than you miss Graves. And if I'm not mistaken you're in love with him too. You just don't want to admit it to yourself."

I murmured "I do miss him" under my breath, then a little louder I said "but he's been acting like I don't even exist. If he's so in love with me then why does he do that? And another thing, even if I felt the same about him I… I just... I just can't wrap my head around the age difference and the fact that he knew my mother. It's too creepy."

"Girl are you crazy? I don't care if he knew your grandmother too, he never said that he ever did anything with her beyond friendship. Yes he said he loved your mother, but he also said she never made him feel the way you make him feel. How many times does he almost have to die while protecting you for you to realize how crazy that boy is over you? Secondly, you're pretty much going to live until you die just like Christophe, and one day age is just going to be a silly number. You'll look eighteen forever just like him, but you're not going to be promised tomorrow, so you need to grab the bull by the horns and talk to him. Tell him how you feel and find out if he feels the same. If he doesn't then I'm sure Zeke would be more than willing to make you forget about him." We both laughed so hard at that thought.

"Hey, help me tie this corset up will ya?" I stepped out of my dressing room wearing nothing but my jeans and the black lace halter bra I was trying on and headed into Nat's. She was trying on a black lace corset with lime green underlining.

"Wow you look great, Shanks is going to go crazy when he sees you in this!" I stepped back into my dressing room to change back into my clothes.

As soon as we came out of dressing area, we spotted none other than Christophe and Shanks sitting on the waiting area sofa facing us. Christophe looked as if he's trying to be pissed off but he's completely amused. Shanks was mouthing "I'm sorry".

Nat and I just looked at each other like oh shit, there goes the alcohol for tonight. There is no way we are going to get rid of Christophe long enough to make an alcohol run. We should've stopped there first. I knew it would be too good to be true to be able to sneak out undetected. Finally Christophe broke the ice "Are you girls ready to head back to the schola or do we have some more shopping to do?"

"No I think we are done. We just need to go pay for these and we'll be ready" I said.

He grinned that crooked little smile that I love so much "Good. I understand you guys have a party to get ready for." He stepped up closer to me. My heart was pounding so loud I'm sure he's able to hear it. He leaned into my ear with his hand casually wrapped around my hip and whispers "By the way kochana, black lace is definitely" he paused for a moment "appealing on you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Angels**

Christophe's POV

When is she ever going to learn that she can't sneak out of the schola? Not with me being around that is. Sure, she has her way of being able to fly under the radar with everyone else here; but not with me, never with me. I will always know exactly where she's at and where to find her. It's so strange that she snuck out after all this time of cooperating with her guard. I thought she had learned her lesson, but she wouldn't be my Dru girl if she had. She's stubborn that way and even though it drives me crazy, it's one of the reasons I fell in love with her.

These past few months have been killing me inside. I've tried so hard to give her space and let her figure things out for herself. It absolutely destroyed me listening to her cry over and over for a solid two weeks after Graves had left. That bastard! I'll kill him myself if he ever comes back. Then again, maybe if he does come back Dru would finally have some happiness back in her life. I wish I could be the one to give it to her. I wish I knew how to make her happy, maybe then she would forget about Graves and finally let me in her life.

There he is, "Robert! Let's go, the girls snuck out. We're going to trail them but stay hidden. I want to just see where they are off to that they couldn't inform us about." Shanks looked at me as if he was hiding something. "Robert….do you know something I don't?" Sweat was starting to build up on Shank's forehead. "Robert, don't make me beat it out of you. If you know what they are up to tell me _now!_" I insisted.

Shanks gave up, "Well…see…it's just…see we are having this party tonight back in Dru's room, you know for New Year's Eve, so they are probably out just getting supplies. No biggie." Supplies, what kind of supplies could they be getting that she couldn't take her guard with her? Oh, I don't think he's talking about plastic cups and plates, it's going to be what's in those plastic cups they are after. Oh Dru, all she had to do was just ask me. I guess she probably thought she couldn't ask me. After all, I'm the one who's been keeping distance from her. I really hope she doesn't think I hate her now. Maybe it's time I start threading my way back to her.

As we made our way out of the schola, I said to Shanks, "Alright Robert, don't worry about it. I'll take care of getting the supplies, just don't tell them I going to. I want to see if they ask me to first." Shanks nodded.

We caught up with Dru and Nat just as soon as they jumped the fence from the schola to the street. We stayed about a block behind them, just far enough away that the wind doesn't pick up my scent and send it to her my. When we passed by several package stores without them going in, I turned to Shanks with a question mark on my face. He just shrugged and we kept walking.

We followed them all the way to Nordstrom. I guess they were buying something for tonight, even though I know Dru thinks she has too many clothes already. Of course I can't say that I haven't enjoyed Dru's new wardrobe, because there are some days when she walks by me that I find myself darting for a cold shower. I'm not the only one either. I've been noticing an increase in showers from the locker room and not many of the stalls have steam coming out of them. She has no idea the affect she has on us, which makes her even more desirable.

We continued to follow them throughout the store, although we had to split up because Dru and Nat split up. I followed Dru of course and Shanks kept up with Nat. I watched Dru pick up something blue and shear. Then she headed over to the shoe department. She's become quite a shopper. Nat used to have to drag her shopping and Dru would've never picked out clothes like this on her own.

I heard her call out for Nat. When Dru found her, she walked over to her. Were they in the lingerie department? This could get interesting. Shanks and I met back up and exchanged similar amused looks. I decided this would be a great time to let our presence known, but we would wait until they were out of the dressing rooms.

I ushered Shanks over to the couch where we sat and listened to them gossip. They started talking about the party and who will be there. When Nat mentioned Zeke might be coming, I had to keep myself from chuckling out loud. That poor boy just has no clue. Dru was clearly not interested in him, the way he was with her, and he just couldn't take a hint. I watched him strike out with her time after time. Every time he would try to kiss her or hold her hand, she would conveniently get distracted by something else.

Then I heard Nat mention my name. Well if they didn't have my full attention, they did now. She's trying to convince Dru to own up on her feelings for me. Ada girl, I knew I always liked you for some reason. But listening to them now, Dru had yet to admit anything that she hasn't told me herself, other than the fact that she misses me. Even that she tried to murmur under her breath, but I caught it.

When Nat asked Dru to come help her with something, I was not expecting to see Dru coming out of her dressing stall wearing nothing but her jeans and a black lace bra. It took my breath away. I didn't want to stare, but at the same time, I couldn't force myself to look away. When she went back into her own stall, I finally blinked. Thank God she didn't see us. I looked over to Shanks and he was still in a staring daze. I had to smack him across the head to get him to snap out of it.

When Dru and Nat finally stepped out of the dressing area and saw us sitting there, the looks on their faces were priceless. I tried to give them my best pissed off face, but I couldn't get the last image of Dru half-naked out of my head. I knew it showed on my face too. Normally, I'm much more in control of my facial expressions no matter what I was really feeling on the inside.

I knew I was going to have to say something quickly because, if not, this could get awkward fast. I finally spoke the first thing that came to mind "Are you girls ready to head back to the schola or do we have some more shopping to do?"

Dru gave a little smile and said, "No I think we are done. We just need to go pay for these and we'll be ready."

But before she had a chance to walk away to the registrar, I walked up to her slowly. I leaned into her ear and wrapped my hand around her hip. Then I whispered "By the way kochana, black lace is definitely," I paused for a moment trying to compose my words just right, "appealing on you."

I left it at just that, letting her wonder just how long we had been there listening to their conversation. Plus, I thought it was about time I start charming my way back in to her life. I'm sure she would let me know if I'm being too forward and if she's still not ready for it. But somehow, I don't think that's the case anymore.

**So this was a little bit of the same scene, but I thought it was important to show Christophe's POV. Let me know what you guys think so far. I love reviews! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Angels**

_Thine Eyes Still Shined-Ralph Waldo Emerso_

_Thine eyes still shined for me, though far_

_ I lonely roved the land or sea:_

_As I behold you evening star,_

_ Which yet beholds not me._

_This morn I climbed the misty hill_

_ And roamed the pastures through;_

_How danced thy form before my path_

_ Amidst the deep-eyed dew!_

_When the redbird spread his sable wing,_

_ And showed his side of flame;_

_When the rosebud ripened to the rose,_

_ In both I read thy name._

_Oh my God... Oh my God... Oh my God_! I felt the fire rise up on my cheeks quickly. Christophe must have seen me wearing that bra I was trying on when I came out to help Nat. It's not like he hasn't seen me that way before. Granted I was unconscious and barely alive, but he's never seen me just walking around in my underwear before, and especially not in something so…so, well, let's just say not your basic plain white cotton. But why was I so embarrassed about it, or was it that I was feeling flattered by the compliment? And wait, did he just call me kochana? He hasn't called me that in months. He must be in a good mood. He was smiling, which was a rarity for him. He's probably just amused that he was able to make me blush.

He was still leaning into me, and he still had his hand on my hip. Why was that? I looked down at it, and then back up at him. He must have noticed because he took his hand off and straightened his back. Wait, was he blushing now? He was. The always so composed Christophe was blushing. That stopped my cheeks from betraying me.

I looked over at Nat to see her eyes wide open in shock. I know she just heard what Christophe said because wolfen have super hearing. I grabbed her elbow and said "Come on Nat, let's go pay for these." We headed off to the registrar with the boys following us.

Nat leaned into my ear as we were walking and asked "So how much do you think they heard?"

I looked back behind my shoulder to see both boys grinning from ear to ear. Shanks even gave me a cocked eyebrow. I turned my head back to Nat and said "I think they heard everything, and I think they are still listening."

"Oh… well that's too bad. I guess I'm not going to be needing this anymore. " She held up the corset she had been trying on. I looked back at Shanks and he was not grinning anymore, but I was this time. She asked "Did Bobby hear that or do I need to make myself clearer?"

I nodded and said "Oh he heard alright."

Nat took off and headed back to the lingerie department. I heard Shanks calling after her saying "Baby please, I'm sorry. _Please!_ _I'm sorry!_"

I couldn't help but laugh and so was Christophe. After I paid for my things, we met back up with Nat and Shanks outside the store where Shanks was still pleading his case. Christophe turned to me and said "I suppose we need to talk as well."

"Not now Chris, later." He looked disappointed, but I had an idea of what he wanted to talk to me about and I was just too embarrassed to talk about it. I mean what was I going to say to him? Yes I miss you, but I'm still totally confused of what I want from you. Instead, I tried to change the subject. "Christophe?"

"Yes milna?"

"Do you wanna come by my room tonight?" _Oh no!_ That did not just come out right and from the expression on his face he knew it too. "I mean, you know, for the party."

But before he could answer, Nat called out to me "Hey Dru, Zeke just called and he said they were all coming." Great! I don't mind Zeke's friends coming, but Zeke himself was going to be a handful tonight. As if all my other aversions to his attempts of kissing me haven't been enough clues for him, I just knew he would attempt another kiss again at midnight. I supposed if worse came to worse I could just randomly select one of the other guys and give them a quick kiss, or if Christophe came. Nope, scratch that idea. Bad idea Dru, don't even think about kissing him.

As if he read my thoughts; Christophe, with his eyebrow quirked up, said "Well since it looks like a full house, one more won't make a difference. I'll be there. Plus something tells me you're not too keen on someone out of that group coming and you might need a good distraction." It's scary how well he knows me. I gave him a grateful, knowing smile as we made our way back down the streets of New York to the schola.

As we walked, I was beginning to feel more and more at ease with him again. We talked casually, as if we were old friends catching up on what we had missed out on. He commented on my choice of wardrobe these days and how it seemed as if I was fitting in more at the schola with all my new friends. I mentioned I had heard about his futile attempts of increasing training for everyone and I told about an idea for a tattoo I wanted. I had always wanted one, but nothing had ever seemed like the right one. I wanted something that was uniquely me, something symbolic to me. The idea that finally came to me was a fully bloomed flower, not sure which kind yet, centered in a pair of owl wings across my shoulder blades.

I didn't realize I was looking for his approval until he gave me a charming smile and said "I think you'll look great with it." He paused for a second, and then said "Might I suggest a flower?" I nodded. "Go with a dahlia. Some say its meaning is 'forever thine or eternity'. If I had a favorite flower to give you, it would be dahlias for I will always be forever yours."

I didn't know what to say. I was stunned. I lowered my head trying to think. How was I supposed to respond to such a confession? I felt his gaze on me so I forced myself to smile at him. That was all I could do, just smile. Then he took my hand in his and we walked the rest of the way back without saying another word.

Back at the schola, we parted ways at the door to my room. But before he left, he said "By the way, I'll make sure you have what you were really after for today. Just do me a favor and keep it between you, Nat, Robert, and Samuel. OK?" I nodded. And just as he was about to turn away he stopped, leaned into me and kissed me on the cheek.

I stood in the doorway for the longest time after he left, just staring out into space. Was this happening? Did I want it to happen? Then I heard Benjamin's throat clear "Milady, shouldn't you be getting ready for your party?"

Embarrassed, I slid into my room shutting the door behind me. I put my shopping bag down on vanity stool for later and then threw myself face first onto my bed. With my head buried into my pillow, I screamed. Every emotion I had ever had for Christophe came burrowing its way up my throat. I thought I was going to lose my mind. I was crying, laughing, screaming, and smiling all at the same time. I loved him, and all it took to wake me up from my denial was that simple little kiss on the cheek. Now what was I going to do about it is the million dollar question. How do I move on from this realization? I want to be with him. I know that now. But then, Graves. What was I supposed to do about him? And then it hit me, I'm not going to do a damn thing about him. After all, _he left_! He left and hasn't spoken a word to me since. So in my book, that chapter is closed and I get to move on to the next one.

**Next chapter coming soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this one is pretty long but I just couldn't separate this one into more than one chapter. Thanks for everyone's support; it really means a lot that there's someone else out there enjoying this story. Keep the reviews coming; it brightens my day when I see that someone took the time to comment. I sadly do not own Strange Angels.**

_Watchn', I keep waiting, still anticipating love_

_Never hesitatin' to become the fated ones_

_Turnin' every turn to some secret place to hide_

_Watchn' in slow motion as you turn to me and say, my love_

_Take my breath away_

_~Take my breath away~Berlin_

Once I was done having my little emotional fit, I decided that a nice, steaming hot shower was just what I needed to clear my thoughts. When I came out of the shower, Nat was already waiting for me inside my bedroom. She had insisted that she would help me get ready for tonight. I reluctantly agreed and judging by what she had in her hands, I was already regretting it. She was carrying a whole train case full of make-up. Now I've come a long way in the wardrobe department, but make-up was a whole other ball game. The most she could ever get out of me was powder, lip gloss, and mascara. I honestly didn't even think I needed that. After all, I am svetocha. My complexion was near perfection now. Putting on make-up just seemed like a huge waste of time. Pointing at her train case, I told her "I never agreed to that."

"Oh silly Dru, of course you did. You should've known I would pull out all the stops for tonight, and especially after what happened between you and your _blue-eyed_ boy today." She giggled and I my jaw dropped all the way to the floor. "What? You didn't think anybody wouldn't notice the two of you holding hands when we came back from shopping. Girl it's the biggest gossip on campus. Now sit. We don't have all day. Bobby and Dibs will be here shortly."

I begrudgingly sat down with a loud thumpon the vanity chair. I resisted the urge to pull away as she applied what she called 'the smoke effect' on my eyes. As she worked the knots out of my hair, I felt a sudden chill creep down my spine. My eyes gazed over to the window. It was open, but not far enough for someone to climb through it. That's weird. I asked "where you hot or something?"

"Huh?" she murmured.

I jerked my head over to the window for her to see what I was talking about.

"No." She said with a puzzled expression. Then she looked even more confused when she asked me "has that been there the whole time?" She pointed over to the nightstand that was nestled between my bed and the window.

Now it was my turn to look bemused. Lying on my nightstand, next to my water glass, was a single dahlia. I'm not an expert on flowers. As a matter of fact, I could barely tell you the difference between a rose and a tulip. However, I knew that this flower had to have come from Christophe, which meant this had to be a dahlia. It was the most enchanting, exotic, and vivacious flower I had ever seen. The golden stamen was surrounded by deep purple petals that peeked with white tips. I felt my smile widen as I walked over to pick up the flower. I was almost afraid to touch it, feeling as if I did it would disappear, that maybe this was all in my imagination. But it couldn't be, because Nat had seen it too. I picked it up and let its sweet, aromatic scent entice my senses.

I turned to Nat and asked her "can you find me small vase for this?" She raised her eyebrows at me and had a broad smile plastered on her face. With a quick nod of her head, she turned and left the room. In the meantime, I placed the dahlia in my water glass and then headed over to my closet to get dressed.

I grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and a black camisole. The camisole was a little voluptuous due to its plunging neckline, but I figured this would be a nice compromise as opposed to only wearing a bra under the top I bought earlier. I finished off the look with the shoes I bought to match my shirt.

I stood in the mirror for a while wondering where the girl I used to be was. I know she had to still be under there, under all the make-up and the new clothes, but where? I had changed so much. Gone was the girl who stayed at home while her dad went out chasing monsters. Sure, I helped him find the monsters, but I was never in the immediate action. Now, it seemed like I was always the cause of the action. Yeah, these last few months of peace have been a sweet intermission, but that's all it was, an intermission. It's just a matter of time before the next monsters come striking at my door. But am I really worth it? Am I not a monster that my dad would've hunted down? Am I worth all the chaos my existence brings to this world? I want to be worth it. I want to be someone that mom, dad, and Grams would be proud of. And with a certainty that I didn't know I had, I made up my mind to become someone that everyone could be proud of. Not just Grams, mom and dad; but for all the djamphir, the wolfen, and future svetocha.

My thoughts were interrupted when Nat came back in my room with a slender yellow glass vase. I was still standing in front of the mirror gazing at myself. Not that I'm conceded, just pondering whether or not I should change. She gave me an approving nod as she came to stand by me. She said "Girl, we'll have them both graveling at our feet."

I let out a much needed laugh. I wasn't so sure about myself, but she was so gorgeous. She had two small braids in the front of her hair that tied together in the back securing the rest of her wavy locks away from her face. Her face had a special faint glow around her cheeks and temple. She played up her wonderful eyes with her favorite shade of dark purple, giving her a similar smoke effect that she had given me, but with color. She wore a short sleeved, tunic sweater in the same shade of purple and fastened the sweater with a thin black belt around her waistline. The hem of the sweater came just below her butt cheeks where it met a pair of black leggings. My favorite part of her outfit was her black knee high UGG boots. "You do look pretty hot!"

"Awe Dru, I hate to tell you this but I really don't play on that team."

Then we both busted out laughing as hard as we could. I was so grateful to have her as a friend. She's just about the only person that can keep me from wandering too far inside my thoughts.

"Hey what's so funny?" Shanks said as he swept into the room.

"Bobby, did you ever hear of this great invention called knocking? You can't just walk into a girl's room whenever you want." Nat scalded as she went close the door behind Dibs and Shanks.

Shanks chuckled and said with a little too much enthusiasm "Ah Dru's not a real g-", he trailed off because his gaze caught sight of Dru. "Wow, Dru! U look" _smack_.

"Be careful with what comes out of your mouth next" Nat scowled.

He began again, "Well, I'm just not used to seeing you…" he looked back at Nat who had an 'I dare you' look on her face, "with so much make-up on."

"Thanks…I think" I said.

As they all settled in on the couch, I heard murmuring going on outside the door. I peeked my head out the door to find Carter and Mason along with Jaxon and Eli. Carter and Mason were two of the wolfen Christophe had recruited to help me in my sparring classes. Jaxon and Eli were djamphir, two of Zeke's best friends. They all stopped talking as I stepped out into the hallway. Please, oh please, can we not just have one night without the two species tearing each other's throats out? I asked "Is there a problem out here?" I didn't mean for it to come out as if I were a parent trying to control my children. But really, sometimes they leave me with no choice.

They all looked down at their feet as if my words really did make them feel ashamed of themselves. Mason was the first to speak. "No we won't. We were just explaining the rules of the game tonight."

"The game?" I asked with a confused expression on my face.

Carter replied "Yeah, seeing as how they usually aren't here when we are, we thought they might not understand how we decide who plays who when it comes to video games."

Then Jaxon spoke up and said "Then we were explaining our own set of rules."

I didn't believe this bullshit, but I chose to ignore it. As long as they behaved inside, we wouldn't have any problems. "Yeah, whatever. Look guys, for me, please just get along for this one night. It's all I'm asking."

And as if they had all rehearsed it, they said in unison "you got it Dru, best behavior."

I rolled my eyes at them and ushered them in. I've got to do something about all this hostility between djamphir and wolfen. Before I closed the door, I heard Benjamin chuckling to himself. When I glanced at his direction he stopped, looked at me, and with a wide grin on his face he asked "You sure about this. Things could get nasty between them."

"Yeah I'm sure." Before I went back into my room I asked, "Ben, are you sure you don't want to come in? You're just as much of a friend to me as these guys are and Christophe will be here too so you know you won't feel uncomfortable."

He cocked his eyebrow at me in amusement but he said "No thanks, Dru. I'm just fine where I'm at." Then he winked at me.

"Okay, suit yourself. Just have an extra guard or two out here tonight just in case we need to break a fight up."

He nodded as I walked back into my room. It was starting to get pretty crowded. Even though my room is relatively large compared to others in the schola, it was feeling pretty small with all the testosterone in here and to think we were still missing some people. I asked the guys "Hey where is everyone else?"

"Zeke and Brayden are on their way. For some reason Zeke was acting like a girl claiming he had nothing to wear," Eli said laughing under his breath, "and Brayden was burning a CD so we just took off without them."

Then Mason spoke up "Austin was in the sparring room with Christophe. They were looking at some new weapon. I just called him and he said he'll be up in five."

"Oh, ok." I stood there watching everyone for a minute. Jaxon, Carter and Shanks were all arguing about which video game to play first. Shanks wanted to play Call of Duty but the other two wanted to play something called Diablo. The others were settling down on the couch and were already munching on the chips and sandwiches Nat had brought over. I was about to head over on my place on the couch when I heard the tap, tap, tap on the door. Judging by the softness of the taps, I knew it was Christophe.

My heart beat sped up as I made my way over to open the door. When I opened it, Christophe stood in the middle of the door frame. In my peripheral, I could see Austin, Brayden, and Zeke standing behind him. I also noticed their gazes trailing me from top to bottom, but I didn't pay them any attention. My eyes were focused on Christophe's piercing blue eyes just as his were fixated on mine.

That's one of the reasons I love him. Whenever he looks at me, it's as if he's looking through me directly to my soul. We just stood like that for a few moments. I managed to utter a soft "hi" and so did he. Then my focused was broken as Zeke shoved his way past Christophe and embraced me in a tight hug. As I pulled away, I noticed Christophe had an amused facial expression. I just smiled back at him. Then Brayden came up to me and said "Damn Dru, I think I wanna hug too!" I laughed as he lifted me off my feet, spun me around and hugged me.

Christophe was already moving over to sit on the couch, when Zeke made a b-line to sit on the cushion next to my favorite seat. Christophe didn't seem fazed one bit, he just kept walking towards the couch and sat in the only open spot left to sit. For a brief moment, the whole room went silent while they all stared at Christophe. I had to fight back the smile that threatened to come out on my face. Christophe just looked more confused than I've ever seen him look. He asked, "Did I miss something?"

Naturally, Zeke was the one who offered the answer. In a cocky tone, he said "Dru is the only one that sits there."

Christophe, with a bemused smile, simply cocked his eyebrow. Even though his words were directed back at Zeke, he turned to face me and said "She can still sit here… in my lap of course." Just as quickly as Zeke's smile disappeared off his face, a smile and a blush appeared on mine.

But I soon composed myself, and said "Its fine. I'm pretty sure you guys can make room for me."

Everyone other than Christophe, since he was already in the corner, shifted over to right to make space for me. It wasn't a tight fit, but there was only about two inches on each side of me. To my left was Christophe. He wasn't touching me, but his arm was resting over my shoulder on the top of the cushion. To my right was Zeke. He, however, let his hand fill the small gap between us and a few times he would softly stroke my thigh with his knuckles. The first time he did it I ignored it, thinking surely he didn't mean to do it. But that was my mistake, because he kept doing it.

Christophe finally noticed, and even though he wasn't touching me, I could still feel him tense whenever it happened. I tried to ignore Zeke's caresses. But when I realized he just wasn't going to stop, I closed the gap between me and Christophe. I didn't have to look, but I knew Christophe had a victory smile on his face. He rewarded himself by positioning himself at an angle where he was sitting more on his right hip. He pulled me closer to him, planting a kiss on the top of my head. Now I was in the same sitting position as him with my back resting on his chest. He lowered his arm to wrap it around my stomach. I sighed, breathing in the scent of warm baked apple pies. This felt so natural. It was as if we'd known each other our whole lives. We didn't have to speak; we didn't need to because our body language said it all.

But he did eventually break the silence, he whispered in my ear "I knew I could get you into my lap." Even though I was smiling, I nudged him in the stomach with my elbow. He responded by tightening his grip on me. I could've stayed in his arms forever.

We did stay like that for a couple of hours at least. That is until Nat made a big announcement saying "I'm bored. I'm tired of watching you stupid boys playing your stupid games. Can't we watch a movie or play a game or something that we could all enjoy?"

Austin asked "What kind of game did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, just something." She replied.

Brayden suggested "How about truth or dare?"

Jaxon snorted and commented "Aren't we a little too old for a kids game?"

Then I chimed in "I like truth or dare. Besides, the way you guys' brains function we could end up in doing God knows what."

"Well I'm in." Dibs said.

"Me too." Eli called out.

Everyone else simultaneously all agreed to join the game. A few of the boys helped push the sofa back so that we could all gather around in a circle on the floor. Christophe stayed to my left and Zeke was still on my right, but this time there was enough space between Zeke and I that I didn't cling to Christophe. However, Christophe still sat close to me with his body turned towards me, one arm propped up on his bent knee and the other arm balancing him behind me.

"Okay so here are the rules of the game." Brayden said. "The first and only rule is you have to do the dare or the truth. No backing out and no free passes. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Mason said, "Wasn't somebody supposed to get alcohol?"

I sheepishly responded, "Sorry, we got caught." A few people glared at Christophe, but nobody said anything to him. They knew he was the one who would've caught me. But since he was at the top of the order with me and technically their boss, they would never cross him.

"Oh no worries," Jaxon said, "I got some back in my room. Be right back."

Christophe turned to me and whispered "Benjamin has yours if you want it."

But I shook my head and whispered back, "Save it for later, but thanks."

When Jaxon came back, he brought with him two bottles of Jim Bean. I liked this kid more and more. I got up and fixed myself a Jim and coke. I offered one to Christophe and to my surprise he took it. I took a sip and for a brief moment, as the burn traveled down my throat, I forgot about where I was. I closed my eyes and imagined that I was back in the last house me and my father were in together. I missed him so much. I can't believe he's really gone. I kept thinking that he'd be back for me any day now, but he's not. He's never going to come back for me. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I hurriedly brushed it off my face, hoping that nobody would notice, but it was too late.

Christophe cupped my cheek and turned my head towards him. He asked "Milna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just… I was just thinking about my dad, but I'm okay, really."

The look in his eyes told me that he knew I was lying, but he wasn't going to push the subject. Instead he just said "Okay" and started rubbing the small of my back in a soothing gesture. It was comforting, especially knowing that he wasn't going to push me to talk about it. That's one of the things I liked most about him. True to his word, he never pushes me or pries. He's just simply there, always when I needed him the most.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Nat asked.

"Oh I so have a good one." Austin said. "The question is who is going to be my target? Let's see, I think I'll go with…Shanks."

I heard Shanks mumble "This cannot be good."

"Shanks, truth or dare?"

"Let's just get this over with…dare."

"Your dare is the boomerang dare. For the rest of the game, you have to perform any dare you challenge another player too. And remember, you can't back out on any dares. So in order to complete this dare, you must challenge another player to a dare."

"Fine." Shanks said all too excitedly. "I'm not a chicken and I'll gladly accept your challenge." Then he turned to face me and asked "Dru, truth or dare?"

I know better to take a dare from Shanks. That boy's mind is so twisted it isn't even funny. So I said "Truth."

"Hmm... I so expected you to be the dare type. Oh well, what is your favorite physical attribute?"

That's easy. Since I became svetocha, I've been obsessed with all my new curves. My hips were shapely and my breasts were fuller. So I wasn't embarrassed or hesitant to say "My curves."

But then Mason had to comment "I think we all can agree with that."

So naturally my cheeks fired up. Everyone was staring at me with a look of desire then, that is expect for Nat, Shanks, Dibs and Christophe. Nat was looking at Shanks daring him to comment. Dibs just looked embarrassed himself and stared down at the floor. Christophe, however, was staring at all the other boys daring them to say anything else. Great, it's hard enough to be one of the only two girls at the schola, but then my big mouth had to go and point out a particular feature that separates me from the guys. Desperate to get out of the situation, I stood up and announced "I'm gonna get another drink." Because God knows I'm going to need another one.

When I came back, it was my turn to select someone. "Hmm, let's see…" I think a little payback is in order "Mason, sweetheart, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Your dare will be to tell…Eli your biggest turn off using a seductive voice."

He glared his eyes at me and smiled. Since Jaxon was sitting between Eli and Mason, he leaned back so Mason could complete his dare. Mason leaned over Jaxon legs, looked Eli straight in the eyes, and said in a very convincing seduction voice "Baby, do you know how much I hate it when you think your shit don't stink?" For a moment, I couldn't tell if Eli took that as a direct insult considering Eli is djamphir and Mason is wolfen or if he was just too stunned to laugh. Then a smile quirked up on his face and everyone started laughing.

My laugh was interrupted by Mason saying "Dru, truth or dare."

Okay, so he obviously wants to try and one up on me, but I wasn't going to let him get the best of me. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss anyone in this circle."

I mean seriously, that was his comeback. I looked around to find my prey. There were a couple of obvious choices to avoid: Christophe, because that's would some people would've expected; Nat, because she's a girl; Shanks, because he's Nat's boy toy; Zeke, because that would give him too much false hope; which left Eli, Jaxon, Brayden, Mason, Austin, Carter, and Dibs. Hmm…Dibs, he's just about the only one who wouldn't take it as more than friendship would allow. So I asked "My choice and I can kiss him anywhere I choose?"

"Yes and yes."

So I stood up and walked around the circle until I was standing behind Dibs. I heard gasps and Dibs looked up at me, eyes widen, and cheeks already flushed. He asked "M..M..Me?"

I nodded with a smile, bent down and kissed him on the side of his neck. When I reached back to my spot in the circle, Christophe just looked at me with a bemused smile on his face and asked "I have to ask why Dibs?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

He just smiled and nodded. I decided to go the safe route this time and asked "Nat, truth or dare?"

She perked up and said "Dare."

"Bite another player's fingernail."

"Okay…everyone show me your hands. I'm not choosing someone before I see how clean their hands are." Surprisingly everyone did as she asked. Of course; Dibs, being the medic he is, had the cleanest hands of us all so she took his index finger and bit the end of his nail off. I have to say it was pretty gross. "Alright, that's over with. Christophe, truth or dare?" He naturally selected dare. Then Nat turned to my direction and winked at me. Cheerfully she said "I'll be right back." She came back with a paper plate full of cheese puffs. I just looked at her with curious eyes. Then she said "Christophe, you are going to give me push-ups. For every push-up you are to eat _one_ cheese puff. Oh and you have to do it shirtless."

He shrugged and pulled of his shirt. Okay, so I was definitely going to enjoy watching this. He walked over to a space clear enough to stretch out on the floor. He got into the push-up position and Nat laid the plate of cheese puffs under his face. Nat and I stood there watching him with our heads cocked to the side. I bit my lip harder and harder every time his arms bent to lower himself. Christophe wasn't bulky by any means, but the guy had clear muscle definition. Watching his biceps and triceps stretch and pull made me want to end the party right now so that he and I could be alone. The temptation increased halfway through the dare when he took it up a notch and was doing one-arm push-ups. That made me bite down on my lip so hard that I tasted copper in my mouth. _Oh no!_ I had to get out of here before the smell hit anyone else. I rushed to my bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind me.

"Dru," it was Nat, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Before I could answer, Christophe was already there "Dru, kochana, what is it?"

"It's nothing really. I just…it's stupid. I'll be out in a minute." I grabbed a clean washcloth and dampened it to remove the blood still left on my lips. By now, the aspect had already healed it so all I needed to do was clean the stain it left behind. Oh God, how could I be so stupid. Now what was I going to say for my sudden need to use the bathroom. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. As soon as I did, Christophe came rushing in and shut the door behind him. When he reached me, he cupped my head in one hand and wrapped the other around my waist.

"Milna, what happened?" He was still shirtless and it took all my effort not to reopen my tiny wound.

I blushed as I told him the truth. "I uhh… bit my lip a little too hard."

Then he smiled at me. "You did huh?" He began to trace my bottom lip with his thumb. "I don't see any bite marks."

"It already healed. Like I said, it was nothing. I just didn't want anyone to get blood thirsty out there, you know."

His thumb was still tracing the bottom of my lip, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. But he didn't, instead he released me and said "They are probably waiting on us."

Shakily I said "Yeah, probably."

We rejoined the rest of the group back at the circle. Then Christophe said "I guess it's my turn to choose a victim. Austin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What kind of music would you say you were embarrassed to listen too?"

"Well currently, I'd guess I'd have to say Enya."

The whole room chuckled and true to his word, he was really embarrassed. Then in order to direct the attention elsewhere, he said, "Dru, truth or dare?"

What the hell? Is this pick on Dru night? But instead of showing how annoyed I was, I smiled and said "Truth."

"What was the last thing you lied about?"

Okay, so this was a good one. I had no clue. I honestly always try to tell the truth. I had to sit there for a while before it hit me. I said "_He's my friend."_ Obviously no one knew what I was talking about and it was clear from the expressions on their face. Everyone, that is, except for Dibs. I had forgotten he was there. I looked over to him and the shock on his face said it all. He honestly looked like he had tears in his eyes.

Someone said "Would you care to elaborate on that?"

But I couldn't, I wouldn't. Instead Dibs said "Dru…I…I…wa…want you to be happy, but he's my friend too. He's going to be devastated if he finds out." And the whole room went silent.

I didn't mean too, I didn't want to, but as soon as he said it my temper flared. "Well he's not going to find out because he hasn't even bothered to call or text or even email me since he's been gone."

"But he still loves you, you know that right?"

I sighed. I knew this wasn't going to end well if I let my temper get the best of me. I knew Dibs meant well, but I couldn't help but get so angry whenever I think about how Graves just left and I haven't heard from him since. Hoping I could smooth things over I said "I know, but things change. I've changed and I can't honestly say that if he were to walk through that door right now that I would still feel the same way about him." And as soon as I said it, I knew that was the truth. I also realized this was the first time I've admitted it out loud and I just admitted it in front of everyone. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but in this case it didn't.

The room stayed silent until I said "Any way, subject change, Jaxon truth or dare?

"Truth"

"What is the stupidest thing you've ever done in front of a crowd?"

"Play truth or dare."

Apparently I'm the only one who thought that was funny because I'm the only one laughing. But my laughter ended because Jaxon said "Truth or dare Dru-girl."

"Come on, is everyone just going to go after me?"

"Pretty much."

"Fine, I'll go with dare this time."

His mouth quirked up in a sly smile and I knew I chose wrong this time. He said "You are to put on a blindfold and cover your nose with it as well. Everyone other than Nat will stand in a circle around you. You're going to spin around until you're dizzy. When you stop spinning, whoever you are standing in front of will step forward. By touch alone you are to figure out who is standing in front of you. You get one chance to get it right. If you get it wrong…he gets to kiss you anywhere and anyway he wants."

"Okay, that doesn't sound so bad. I'll go get a scarf." When I returned with the scarf, everyone was already standing waiting on me. I slipped into the middle of the circle and tried to memorize every little detail of each guy. I concentrated on the cuts of their hair, whether or not they had any facial hair, the width of their shoulder blades, how much taller they were compared to me, and the type of clothing they had on.

"Okay, I'm ready." Nat came over and helped with my blindfold. I felt so stupid spinning around in circles. I don't think he realized that I'd have to spin for hours before I would get dizzy. All my training does come useful from time to time. So after about ten or so turns, I just stopped.

When the guy that I stopped in front of stepped up closer to me, the first thing I did was place my hands on each of his shoulders. I slid them down his biceps and all the way down to his hands. I had to force back a smile. I knew those arms and those hands by heart. In fact, those same arms where wrapped around me not too long ago. But I didn't want anyone to know I knew who it was already, so I brought my hands back up to his hair. I ran my fingers through them, pretending to feel the length, but I was really just enjoying myself. I had to force myself to stop and bring them down to his face. I traced his cheekbones and jaw line with my fingertips. By now, I had made up my mind that I wanted to kiss him and I couldn't wait any longer. So I decided to throw the game asked "Is this Brayden?"

I knew I was wrong, but Brayden confirmed by saying "sorry sweetheart."

I still acted like I didn't know though. "Oh God, please tell me it's not Shanks."

I heard Shanks respond "Hey that really hurts me Dru."

I laughed and said "I knew it wasn't you, I just wanted to rile you up."

Then I heard someone say "Well what are you waiting for? Kiss her, she guessed wrong."

Since I was still blindfolded, I asked "Um, am I not going to see who gets to kiss me?"

Jaxon said "Nope, let it be a surprise."

Then Christophe wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head up. My heart was beating in anticipation. When his lips brushed mine, I felt my knees ready to give out. But before they had a chance too, Christophe pulled away. It was over too soon. So I asked him "Is that all you got Chris?" and I lifted my blindfold to see him smiling down at me.

"You little devil. You knew it was me."

I gave him the most innocent look I could come up with.

He said "No, that's not all I got, but that's all your getting…for now at least."

Then he released me and I turned to see the door that led out to the hallway slam hard. I looked around to see who had left and it took me a minute to notice Zeke wasn't there anymore. I asked "Where did Zeke go?"

Eli responded "I don't know. He just got up and left."

Then Brayden said "He's just a little jealous. Give him time to cool off. Anyway, the fireworks are going to start in about forty-five minutes. Why don't we go ahead and get to the terrace so we can grab a good spot?"

The terrace was actually a flat part on the roof of the schola. It would take us about twenty minutes to get up there at normal speed, two minutes if we ran. I had a feeling that nobody was going to be running, but I slipped on some more comfortable shoes just in case. When I stepped into the hallway, Christophe was waiting for me with my mother's quilt. I swear he thinks of everything. It would've never dawned on me to bring something to sit on; after all we are going to be sitting on the roof.

He held my hand all the way up to the roof and when we reached the top he made sure we were sitting away from everyone else. We were lying down on the blanket wrapped in each other's arms when he asked in a soft voice "Can we have that talk now?" I nodded. He asked "I guess the only question I have, the only question I've ever had is do I have a chance now?"

I sat up on my elbow so that I could look straight into his eyes when I said "Yes." Then he cupped his hand behind my neck and brought my head down towards his. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, causing them to part slightly. When our lips met I felt an explosion of intense desire hit me. The kiss that started off soft and slow was now in an uncontrollable heat of passion. Somewhere in the distance I could hear fireworks exploding in the air. I couldn't tell if it was midnight already or just my imagination getting the best of me in heat of the moment. All I knew for certain was that I never wanted this kiss to end.

**So what did you guys think? This isn't the end of my story, just the end of the beginning of Dru and Christophe. I still have tons more to write, with a few new story angles and surprises. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more ;) **


End file.
